The objectives of this study are: 1 To participate in the planning and implementation of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) studies in solid tumors, leukemia, and lymphoma. These studies aim at the definition of optimum treatment programs for the management of patients with all types of cancer. Such programs include randomized controlled, multidisciplinary studies (Phase III) and single arm studies of new drugs or radiotherapy (Phase II). 2) To participate in psychosocial investigations of patient problems and patient behavior. These studies seek changes related to the presence of cancer or to the treatment undertaken. 3) To assist in providing chemotherapeutic, surgical and radiotherapeutic expertise for treatment of patients with neoplastic diseases. Patients are situated at 4 affiliated hospitals in New York City: Presbyterian, St. Luke's and Roosevelt and Harlem and in a satellite institution, Elizabeth General Hospital in Elizabeth, New Jersey. 4) To initiate and participate in cancer education programs for medical students, medical, surgical and radiotherapy house staff, and hematology/oncology fellows at all 4 of the New York City hospitals. 5) To undertake pilot treatment studies that, if apparently useful, can be brought to CALGB for expanded study.